


Anniversary

by via_ostiense



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, chain_of_fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chain_of_fics, prompt "Then he would cover the entire image in black paint, because there were some mysteries that were better left unsolved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

_Then he would cover the entire image in black paint, because there were some mysteries that were better left unsolved._

"It's been two years, Ryuuzaki," Raito-kun said, leaning back in his chair and swiveling from side to side. L spared a quick glance at him while dipping sugar cubes into his coffee. It had been more than two years, nearly three, since--oh.

"Two years," L agreed. He sucked on a sugar cube.

The silence stretched between them. L never spoke unncessarily; he preferred to test people, to see where their tongues would lead them. This was true of his dealings with the other members of the force, at least. With Raito-kun, he waited because as fast as he was at making calculations and deductions, Raito-kun was just as quick, and there was a forty percent chance that he would fall into a verbal trap if he spoke too quickly. There was also the problem that Raito-kun, unlike most people, was more than comfortable with silence.

L hunched over, curling his toes over the edge of his seat, knees to his chest. The coffee-soaked sugar cubes were disintegrating on his fingers.

Raito gazed off into space, absently kicking one foot against the air.

They usually broke it fifty-fifty.

L snapped roughly half a sugar cube at Raito-kun, which splatted on his forehead and began dripping down his nose. L had little time to appreciate this minor triumph, though, as Raito, who had wound his ankle in the chain connecting them, snapped his foot back and sent L sprawling on the floor. 

Well, two could play that game, L thought, and he grabbed the chain and yanked hard. Raito-kun slipped out of his chair and landed on his back with a thump, tangled up in the length of metal stretching between his hand and his leg. L scrambled over and sat down on Raito-kun's chest before he could begin to extricate himself from the mess. He leaned over, gazing wide-eyed at his captive's face. He extended a single, long finger and wiped away some of the mess on Raito-kun's nose.

"I'm not Kira," Raito-kun spat out, glaring angrily at L. He panted heavily and tried to throw a punch at L's face, but Raito-kun was predictable when he was violent, and L easily caught the fist and pinned it to the ground. "You can take these damned handcuffs off!"

L licked his finger, savouring the sweet tang of a melting sugar cube, tinged with coffee. "The probability is still not zero percent, Raito-kun."

"It's been two damned years! If you're not sure now, you're never going to be sure!" Raito-kun snarled, thrashing impotently as L sucked on his finger and continued to sit on Raito-kun's chest.

"I might not, then. You're right," L answered simply.


End file.
